


One Of Us

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Like really minor, M/M, One-Shot, Possible Spoilers, Silly, Spoilers, TOO MUCH, akeshu - Freeform, and ann just wonders how it came to this..., but nothing explicit, goro is so done, headcanons, hence the rating, kind of, makoto attempts to protect futaba, mature themes, minor spoilers about Makoto, otp, possible hints at other relationships in the group, shuake, so minor it's not even a spoiler but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Joining the Phantoms went easier than Goro expected... he should have known....





	

"... anyways.... Akechi-san..."

Goro, who was almost cheerfully nursing the coffee Akira made him like the others were doing, froze and stared at him in question. Takamaki, who had been talking to Sakamoto and the cat, also glanced at him and he wondered why her face started to become paler by the minute...

... was he supposed to know what Akira's seemingly normal sentence meant? Was it a secret code for something...?

"Dude, you shouldn't do that..." Sakamoto began.

".... it is not becoming of you." Kitagawa finished as Sakura munched on some curry, Okumura and Niijima looking at each in worry...

_Alright, this is becoming very annoying. I'm going to regret this..._

"... Akira-kun, what do they mean?"

Goro didn't like the way Akira's glasses flashed as he cleaned the dish in his hand slowly, wipping it clean with soft, practiced moves as he did... the brunet didn't like it at all, especially when everyone else including the cat froze up as their Leader began to speak.

"Oh nothing too big or anything. You see, we have a tradition of sorts... whenever a new member joins our little group, I welcome them by cleaning their room."

_... that is all? But then why do they look so pale and worried as though he was planning something much more...?_

"Very well, I don't see what the issue with that is..."

"Great, let's go!" Akira grinned and began to untie his apron.

And that was the beginning of Goro wishing he hadn't said anything... maybe nothing would have happened if he had...

* * *

 

... ignored Akira and his idiotic 'welcoming tradition' or whatever he called it...

"I can't believe him!!!"

... it was still fall so usually it wasn't that cold but today was the day when nature decided to be particulary icy, ending up with none of them wearing any winter clothes and so they were outside, on his balcony, freezing because Akira 'wanted space while he was cleaning'. The one complaining was Takamaki, Goro himself having given up on reasoning with the unruly-haired teen minutes ago... not that he could blame her, not really.

"Locking us outside on such a cold day and .... ugh!"

"Ann-chan, calm down... it isn't so bad..." Okumura began. Goro was about to tell her how truly 'bad' it was when Kitagawa made an 'ooh' sound, the cat (now on the artist's right shoulder) sweatdropping, as they both noticed something they had yet to see. "... Yusuke-kun, Morgana... what's the matter?"

"Leader-san is..."

Goro didn't even wait for Kitagawa to finish his sentence and turned around so fast that he was sure he injuried his back... only to see that Akira wasn't cleaning at all... the brunet stood there, frozen as he watched Akira - who noticed them looking and had a smirk on his face - reach for the detective's phone to look through the pictures a drunken Sae would take of the two of them.... but that wasn't even the issue. No, it was when he began to gasp and his hand slowly going down his pants, causing Niijima to shout something and cover Sakura's eyes (not that it stopped her from trying to take a peak), that he unfroze and began to pound - _don't think like that, just don't! Not in this situation!_ \- on the glass.

**"KURUSU! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"**

"Hmmhmpph.... detective... Akechi... you are so... pretty..."

"... well then, would anyone like to watch a movie tonight?" Okumura offered. "My treat!"

  _ **"NOOOOOOO!"**_

Well, at least he and Niijima had something in common aside from Sae-san... this was going to be 'fun', wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration thanks to @kouhii. Thanks kou ^_^


End file.
